


What's Ours

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IKEA, Kuroo overthinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: It never really occurred to Kuroo that all the trips in between the two apartments could easily be eradicated by the simple concept of moving in together until Tsukishima casually complained about having to renew his lease at the end of the month.The words, “So don't.” had been on the tip of his tongue.  His brain, however, thankfully caught up with the words before he could form them, and they died on his lips, leaving him a tad dumbfounded.  The thought of Tsukishima living with him plagued his mind ever since.





	What's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on Tumblr requesting kurotsuki IKEA misadventures!
> 
> Used the Fahrenheit temperature scale in here.

The thought hit him like a train derailing off the tracks; fast and uncontrollable. Maybe, if his degree in chemistry had anything to say, he should have hypothesized the inevitable step in their relationship. It only made sense if their end goal was to be together, and Kuroo would sooner give up volleyball and mackerel than believe anything else. 

He was Tsukishima's, for as long as the other would have him. He desperately hoped that would be forever.

It wasn't like there weren't signs. Tsukishima had a toothbrush at Kuroo's place, and visa versa. Not an eyelash would be batted upon finding the other's clothes in the wash. Tsukishima would clean Kuroo's place on near autopilot, and Kuroo would leave things lying around Tsukishima's. Kuroo owned an electric blanket for the sole purpose of making sure Tsukishima felt warm and cozy when they snuggled up to watch movies in Kuroo's bedroom.

Still, it never really occurred to Kuroo that all the trips in between the two apartments could easily be eradicated by the simple concept of moving in together until Tsukishima casually complained about having to renew his lease at the end of the month.

The words, “So don't.” had been on the tip of his tongue. His brain, however, thankfully caught up with the words before he could form them, and they died on his lips, leaving him a tad dumbfounded. The thought of Tsukishima living with him plagued his mind ever since. He thought about sharing his space; having their things all mixed up on the dresser. He thought about seeing Tsukishima every single day; being face-to-face for every good morning and good night. He thought about splitting cleaning duties and cooking duties and bills. He thought about being able to kiss Tsukishima every time the blond was getting ready for work or cooking or watching television or getting ready for bed or doing _anything_ because it would be his home. 

It would be _their_ home.

Kuroo was kind of becoming obsessed with the sound of that.

However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much of a Big Fucking Deal™ it was. Kuroo didn't doubt Tsukishima loved him, but did he love him enough to put up with him 24/7 without his own place to run to? Did he love him enough to deal with his messes and his moods? Did he love him enough to want to share every aspect of his life with him?

Those were the kinds of thoughts that made him lose sleep at night. The fact that the end of the month was quickly approaching didn't help matters.

He had to do this now, or wait at least another year.

Lord, help him.

\---

“IKEA?” Tsukishima asked, eyebrows knitted together as he drank his strawberry milkshake through a straw. They'd only been sitting down for a few minutes, in the middle of a busy food court, and yet the sweet drink was over half gone. Kuroo found it ironic that his boyfriend got cold so easily, but was incapable of suffering through a brain freeze.

“Yeah. I keep hearing good things. Bokuto called it a furniture Disney Land,” Kuroo replied with a grin. While it was true that Kuroo had been wanting to check out IKEA to sate his own curiosity, his actual goal was to place Tsukishima in a situation where Kuroo could freely talk about building a home and getting Tsukishima's opinion on furnishings without outright dropping the 'will you live with me' bomb. 

A fantastic plan, if Kuroo did say so himself.

“Bokuto could find joy in a dollar store,” Tsukishima replied with a soft snort of amusement.

“Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with dollar plates and glasses,” Kuroo retorted.

“Apparently Bokuto isn't the only one,” Tsukishima teased.

“Just come with me to IKEA,” Kuroo insisted, narrowing his eyes. Tsukishima shrugged, and the straw he was sucking through made an awful slurping racket when the shake got dangerously low.

“If you want to go, I don't mind,” Tsukishima agreed. Kuroo held his head a little higher at the accomplishment and collected their trash to deposit it in a nearby trashcan.

\---

“Alright, this place is huge,” Kuroo commented, mouth agape as he craned his neck upwards. They were only at the entrance, but there was a food court off to the left, escalators leading up to the shopping area in front of them, and something labeled 'Enchanted Forest' to the right. Weird.

“How would you even get those things?” Tsukishima asked, referring to shelves with giant teddy bears way high up on the wall. It looked rather precarious. Kuroo feared for the teddy bears' lives.

“Fly. Obviously,” Kuroo remarked, looking at his boyfriend just long enough to see the very unimpressed glance shot his way before he turned his attention back to the Enchanted Forest. Who wouldn't be interested in something called the Enchanted Forest? But then he noticed the number of kids surrounding the general area, and the prices advertised on the billboard behind the counter, and he felt like sputtering. “You can drop your kids off here!”

“What,” Tsukishima said, observing the area himself. Kuroo snickered, giving Tsukishima's hand a squeeze and leading him closer to the Enchanted Forest.

“The prices are by the hour, holy shit. How long do people stay in this place?” Kuroo asked. He glanced through the glass to watch the children playing before turning back to Tsukishima. “Next time, we'll have to bring Hernando and Susie.”

Watching Tsukishima's entire expression pinch together left Kuroo holding back a laugh.

“We don't have kids,” Tsukishima reminded him. Kuroo felt a tug on his hand and found himself being dragged back to the escalator. “And if we did, I would never name them Hernando and Susie.”

“Spoilsport,” Kuroo muttered. They continued holding hands on the escalator, even though Kuroo was a step behind Tsukishima. Kuroo frowned up at the back of his head. He was just a little sour that Tsukishima was taller than him, and anything that made him even taller was the bane of Kuroo's existence. Unless it was heels. Kuroo wondered if IKEA sold high heels... maybe if he begged enough, Tsukishima would try them on. For scientific purposes. 

“... I feel like we're on a movie set, rather than in a store,” Tsukishima commented once that were on stationary ground. Kitchen and dining room sets surrounded them, looking a great deal like their own little rooms. It was a little fascinating.

“... which kitchen do you like best?” Kuroo asked, genuinely curious. Living in an apartment, there was only so much he could do with major appliances. Decorations were more suitable. Still, he wanted to know what Tsukishima considered to be important in a home.

… holy shit, what if they got a house together? Like a legitimate, this place is in our name and we make payments on it to one day be ours, house. It would be a better investment for the future, right? And they could actually shop around for something perfect that suited them both, and they'd make that decision _together_ , because it'd be theirs-

“Kuroo.”

He snapped out of it, realizing very quickly that the hand that'd been holding Tsukishima's was hanging loosely at his side. His boyfriend was in one of the kitchen sets, looking at him with a raised brow through a fake window, and holding something up. It was... a spoon? Maybe? In any case, it was green and resembled broccoli, with a cartoon face smiling on the front.

“What is that?” Kuroo asked, easily amused, jogging up to the kitchen set that Tsukishima was in.

“It was in a drawer here. It actually has a price tag,” Tsukishima drawled, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“No home would be complete without one,” Kuroo announced. Tsukishima chuckled and placed it back in the drawer. Kuroo took the opportunity to look around the room they were in. “You like this one? It's very... white.”

“I keep my kitchen clean, so it wouldn't be a problem,” Tsukishima said pointedly.

“I keep my kitchen _clean_. Just not to your high standards,” Kuroo argued. A prick of insecurity bloomed in Kuroo's chest. Tsukishima would probably get annoyed by Kuroo's sub-par cleaning habits if they lived together. He wondered if he could motivate himself to be a little more conscientious in making sure clothes actually made it in the hamper and not leaving soda cans sitting on the coffee table for a few days. He could do something as easy as that for Tsukishima, right?

“This place really is huge,” Tsukishima commented. Kuroo realized the blond had already moved on, again, and was looking at booklet in his hands. He scuttled behind Tsukishima, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and looking over his shoulder at what looked to be a map of IKEA.

“What are these lines?” Kuroo asked, pointing at a second set of lines under the main map.

“Shortcuts?” Tsukishima ventured. “See, you can completely bypass the bedroom stuff and come out at the children's corner.”

“I don't think that's how it works in real life,” Kuroo said, biting his lip. He could feel Tsukishima's stomach shaking when he laughed.

“Well, if you can fly in IKEA, who knows what else can happen,” Tsukishima replied.

“But the bedroom stuff is one of the best parts,” Kuroo teased, pressing his lips to the curve of Tsukishima's neck. He felt his boyfriend chuckle again, before a finger was lifting his chin. Tsukishima turned, leaving a sweet kiss against Kuroo's lips. It squeezed at Kuroo's heart.

“Come on. We'll see what other ridiculousness this place has,” Tsukishima said, taking his hand again. Kuroo smoothly laced their fingers together and decided the next few seconds were better spent side-eyeing his boyfriend rather than looking at the objects around him. He didn't mind being a sap like that.

The next area they came to housed about a kajillion pillows. Or, at least, that's what Kuroo estimated. Small ones, large ones, colored ones, patterned ones, ones with sayings on them... just rows and rows of pillows. Tsukishima grabbed hold of one, claiming it was perfect for Kuroo, and shoved it into Kuroo's arms.

In gold, fancy script, it read 'Crazy cat lady'. 

“I'm almost tempted to buy it,” Kuroo said.

“Please do,” Tsukishima snorted.

“Only if we can find you one. Like 'resting bitch face', or something,” Kuroo suggested. He suddenly gasped. “Get it?! A pillow! Your bitch face would be _resting_ on it!”

Tsukishima grabbed a random nearby pillow and swung it. Laughing, Kuroo dashed his way to the end of the aisle. He really, truly, wasn't expecting Tsukishima to chase him, and was therefore completely surprised when he turned around and got whacked across the face with the pillow. He retaliated, swinging his own pillow, though it was highly unfair. The one Tsukishima had was bigger and fatter. It was fun until Tsukishima's glasses nearly fell from his face, forcing them to place the pillows back on the shelf and move on. 

They didn't hold hands, this time, because they were keeping their distance and eyeing each other with every step, thinking the other could strike at any moment. Kuroo was pretty sure it was physically impossible to stop smiling through it all.

The next area brought them back to mini movie sets, only this time, they were looking at bedrooms, complete with mattresses, headboards, dressers, and night tables. Some of those night tables had lamps on them, and Kuroo experienced a rush of excitement upon seeing a particular lamp.

“Tsukishima! It's Bokuto!” Kuroo insisted. He saw that his boyfriend was confused, surely looking around for their actual friend, but Kuroo jogged up to the lamp, enthusiastically pointing at it. The base of the lamp was a cartoon Great Horned Owl, a mix of gray, black, and white, with a glowing belly. Tsukishima's expression melted into understanding, and the blond slipped his phone out.

“I'm taking a picture and sending it to him,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo grinned for the camera, pointing two fingers at the owl. Tsukishima smirked, fingers flying over the keys on his phone to send the picture.

“Whoa, look at this one,” Kuroo said, turning his attention to the bedroom set next door. It was rather lavish, sporting a large canopy bed and fancy, curved, golden handles on the dresser. “I'd feel like a king if I had this room.”

Kuroo leaned his hands against the bed to push down on the mattress, fighting back the urge to just throw himself on top of it.

“The red is awfully bright for a bedroom,” Tsukishima commented.

“Red is an awfully amazing color. This duvet, though,” Kuroo said with a frown. He clenched the material in his hand, surprised by the thickness. “Totally for show. You'd probably melt if you slept under something this thick.”

Tsukishima leaned down to fist the blanket.

“This is actually perfect,” Tsukishima praised. Kuroo squawked in protest.

“You're absolutely nuts,” Kuroo insisted.

“I get cold,” Tsukishima replied, crossing his arms in defiance. Kuroo scoffed, dragging his gaze somewhere in the distance. He guessed that would be another difficult thing if they moved in together. They'd been at each other's apartments plenty of times, and it wasn't too big of a deal to find ways to work the temperature out when they did (aka. Tsukishima's electric blanket) but if they were to live together, there would probably be a constant battle over the thermostat. It wasn't a huge issue, but it nagged at the back of Kuroo's mind, none-the-less.

Then, Bokuto texted Tsukishima back, expressing his enthusiasm about the owl lamp with capital letters, excessive punctuation marks, and multiple emojis, so Kuroo was temporarily able to forget about his worries.

The next section they found themselves in was the children's area. 

“What should we get for Hern-”

“I'm leaving,” Tsukishima cut him off, his long legs working double-time. Kuroo barked out a laugh and jogged after him.

“Nooo, no, we have to look around!” Kuroo protested, hugging one of Tsukishima's arms with both of his own. Tsukishima slowed down, but didn't stop. Kuroo whipped his head back and forth, attempting to find something to catch Tsukishima's attention. “... look! It's a tiny circus tent!”

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed as he turned in the direction Kuroo was pointing to. It was just as Kuroo said, a small tent with wide, vertical stripes and a red, pointed top. There was even a little pennant on the top. Why Kuroo had chosen that, of all things, to point out, was even beyond him. Tsukishima had no interest in circuses or clowns or the like. He'd just been desperate to explore the place with Tsukishima because.. well.. it was their first time in IKEA and they had to look at everything!

“Fascinating,” Tsukishima replied, deadpanned. Kuroo pouted, almost ready to resign himself to the fact they were going to skip this section, when his eye caught something behind the circus tent. He dug his fingers into Tsukishima's arm, stopping his boyfriend from walking again.

“Behind it!” Kuroo exclaimed, dragging Tsukishima over. There was another tent, small and round like the circus one, but it was all a dark blue, with tiny cutout stars along the ceiling. Kuroo turned a grin to Tsukishima. “Bet it'd be cool looking inside there.”

Tsukishima eyed the tent with a hint of interest. Tsukishima had always been fascinated with the night sky. There was a shoe-box he kept in his closet with memories of the past, and his pack of glow-in-the-dark stars was definitely in there along with his dinosaur figurines. Kuroo had pestered him several times to plaster the stars to his ceiling, but the other refused, embarrassed at the thought of a 24-year-old with glow-in-the-dark stars in his room. Kuroo thought it was perfectly fine.

“It probably would. For a child,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo huffed and let go of Tsukishima's arm.

“For a child, my ass. We can totally fit in here,” Kuroo said, shuffling onto his knees to push the tent flap aside.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said his name with a warning. At first, Kuroo thought he was just being difficult, but then the raven noticed a little boy nearby, staring at him. Whoops. Maybe cursing in the children's area wasn't the greatest idea. He flashed Tsukishima an apologetic look, but stubbornly continued his adventure.

“See? Your body could fit next to mine,” Kuroo said, gesturing at the room in the entrance.

“I'm not crawling on the floor,” Tsukishima responded, not budging.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo said, pouting. He leaned forward to look out of the tent, the flap precariously resting atop his head, giving his best puppy eyes. Tsukishima shifted, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. It may have been off-putting to anyone else, but Kuroo knew a slowly crumbling resolve when he saw one.

“... you're ridiculous,” Tsukishima sighed, uncrossing his arms and sinking to his knees. Kuroo flashed him a bright smile and tried to wiggle as far to the side as he could to give Tsukishima room. They both fit their upper bodies into the tent, barely.

Inside was darker, but the florescent lights from the ceiling filtered through the small star openings in the tent's ceiling, giving the impression of the night sky. The whole tent was pretty cheap, evident by a few deformed stars and loose threads, but Kuroo smiled up at the sight before glancing over at Tsukishima. The blond had stars of light across his body from the light seeping through the top of the tent.

“I want to buy it,” Kuroo commented. Tsukishima dragged his gaze from the ceiling to Kuroo. “You look really pretty with stars all over you.”

Tsukishima scoffed, gaze flickering back to the ceiling.

“Sap,” Tsukishima said half-heartedly.

“No, it's perfect for you! All the little lights resemble fireflies.”

“My name is not pronounced 'firefly.'”

“Okay, then, being the moon works too!”

“There are not stars _on_ the moon.”

“Stop being difficult,” Kuroo insisted. Tsukishima smirked and looked over at him again. Kuroo rolled onto his side, planting his forearm on the ground next to Tsukishima's head before leaning down to steal a kiss. He felt the blond tense, either not expecting it or uncomfortable with their current position, but in the end, he didn't deny Kuroo a response.

For a moment.

“Okay,” Tsukishima said, pulling away and placing a hand on Kuroo's chest. “Our legs are still in plain sight. This looks suspicious. I do not want to be accused of being a pervert.”

Kuroo chuckled, leaving one last kiss on Tsukishima's nose, happy with the way said nose scrunched up at the treatment, before scooting himself out of the tent.

“You're so hard to impress. Hernando and Susie would have loved the tent,” Kuroo commented as Tsukishima scooted out. He saw the absolute frustration on Tsukishima's face as he emerged.

“This is why you exhaust me,” Tsukishima sighed, pushing himself up from the ground. Kuroo knew Tsukishima was teasing, and also knew it was completely his fault that he kept bringing up the running gag he'd started, knowing Tsukishima was tired of it. Still, it hit him, again, that if they actually lived together, and Tsukishima was with him all the time... would he truly annoy Tsukishima enough for the blond to come to dislike him? “Kuroo?”

Kuroo blinked, and looked up to see Tsukishima standing, holding out a hand to help Kuroo up. Springing into action, Kuroo took his hand and stood.

The rest of IKEA was as bizarre as the beginning, though Kuroo was incredibly entertained by the futuristic, robotic-like lamps that closed into puzzle-like balls, also known as PS 2014 lamps. He found them completely, unironically cool, and almost bought one. Out of everything in the massive store, Tsukishima seemed the most excited about the ice-cream cone he got from the food court on the way out. Kuroo made sure to tease him about getting fat from consuming too much ice-cream lately. Tsukishima looked right into his eyes and _bit_ into the ice-cream.

Heathen.

The blond was just finishing his cone when they walked back to Kuroo's car.

“So! What was the verdict on IKEA?” Kuroo asked him as they climbed into the vehicle and started the engine.

“Big. Strange,” Tsukishima replied, buckling in. “Your impression?”

“A great place to shoot movie scenes,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima snorted. Kuroo drummed his fingers against the wheel as he drove. “It had a lot of cool stuff, though. Hey, if you could build your perfect home, what would it have?”

Tsukishima made a humming noise as he dug out his cell phone.

“A computer and a bed is all I need,” Tsukishima said, fingers tapping against his phone. Kuroo frowned at the answer.

“That's not true at all,” Kuroo replied. “You'd need a toilet and a fridge and a microwave and oven and stove-”

“Obviously. I didn't know I had to go into all the little details,” Tsukishima huffed.

“You don't! Just... you don't have, like, an ideal place to live in your head?” Kuroo prompted.

“I never thought much about it, really? My little apartment works just fine,” Tsukishima said. There was a pause as he typed something on his phone. “Do you have an ideal place to live?”

Kuroo tried to reign in his frown, feeling a bit discouraged. Tsukishima certainly wasn't helping him gain the initiative to ask if they could live together. It wasn't the blond's fault, given that he didn't even know about Kuroo's plan, but it still managed to bring down his morale. 

“Somewhere with a lot of those PS 2014 lamps,” Kuroo said jokingly. It was nice to see Tsukishima smile, despite not being in the best of moods.

“You should have bought one if you liked them so much,” Tsukishima replied.

“Eh,” Kuroo said, shrugging. He stopped at a red light. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“Not tonight. I promised Akiteru I'd video chat with him,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo quietly stewed in his disappointment. Here he was, trying to build up enough courage to ask Tsukishima to live with him, and his boyfriend didn't even want to stay the _night_ with him. 

His own thoughts were terribly childish.

Pulling up to Tsukishima's apartment complex was a familiar affair. He stopped as close to Tsukishima's apartment as he could and put the car in park.

“Tell Akiteru I said hi,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima unbuckled his seat belt.

“I will,” Tsukishima said. He leaned over the middle console and placed a hand along the curve of Kuroo's neck to give him a good-bye kiss. Kuroo returned it, because just like Tsukishima had kissed him back in the starry tent, he could never deny Tsukishima a kiss, emotions be damned. When Tsukishima broke the kiss, though, he didn't open the door and get out like Kuroo expected. Instead, he lingered, sticking close.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo paused and then cocked his head to the side.

“Huh?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima shrugged.

“It could be nothing. You've just seemed a little... spacey today,” Tsukishima explained. His eyes were warm and close and searching, his fingers a steady pressure on the back of his neck. It struck Kuroo, in that moment, that Tsukishima genuinely cared about him. Which was kind of silly, because of course Tsukishima did. They wouldn't be together if they didn't care about each other. Still, the reminder sent warmth through his limbs and clarity to his mind.

Things weren't going to be perfect. There would always be obstacles, but there would also always be ways to work through them. He loved Tsukishima, even the parts that he found hard to understand, and especially the parts that weren't perfect. A few bumps in the road were totally worth sharing his life with the blond.

Emboldened, Kuroo leaned forward, placing his forehead against Tsukishima's.

“I love you,” Kuroo said, closing his eyes. He felt Tsukishima's breath against his face.

“I love you, too?” Tsukishima replied, an inquisitive lit to the words. Kuroo smiled at his confusion, leaning back and taking Tsukishima's hands within his own.

“There actually has been something on my mind lately,” Kuroo confessed. Tsukishima hummed lightly, waiting, probably proud of himself for being correct in his assumption. Kuroo busied himself, for just a moment, running his fingers anxiously across Tsukishima's, before looking back up at the blond. “So... instead of renewing the lease on your apartment, how about living with me?”

He held his breath. The moment Tsukishima registered the words was so very apparent, his features slacking in surprise. The look made Kuroo's heart do a flip and his body squirm, and the need to explain himself bubbled up his throat.

“I would get better at cleaning; promise I would. The thermostat is completely yours – well, as long as we don't go over eighty degrees because I really don't want to be drenched in sweat, but you'll have your electric blanket. And if you ever, like, need your own space, I will completely back off. I'll go to Bokuto's if you want me to. And if you don't like my apartment much, well, I've been considering... we could both invest in a house, too? If you're ready for that.. if you want to do that.. it's an option,” Kuroo babbled, growing more and more nervous the longer he spoke. The surprise on Tsukishima had lessened during his spiel, and the feeling of Tsukishima's hands giving his own a squeeze grounded him. “... forgetting I ever mentioned it is an option, too.”

Tsukishima let out a short huff of air, a soft smile taking over his lips. 

“Just how long have you been thinking about this?” Tsukishima asked. Still anxious, Kuroo let his gaze drop to their joined hands.

“Since you brought up renewing the lease on your apartment,” Kuroo muttered, keeping his head down but peeking back up at Tsukishima through his lashes. The blond's brow furrowed.

“And you waited until I only had a week left to make a big decision like this?” Tsukishima asked, disapprovingly. Kuroo quietly panicked.

“... 'm sorry,” Kuroo mumbled guiltily, ducking his head lower. After a moment, Tsukishima removed a hand from Kuroo's and used it to cup his chin. Kuroo let that hand lift his head, pleasantly surprised to see the smile back on Tsukishima's face.

“When does the lease on your apartment end?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo blinked.

“Uh... August?” Kuroo answered. Tsukishima looked to be in thought.

“That's good,” Tsukishima said with a nod. “That gives us three months to decide whether to stay in your apartment complex or find a house.”

Kuroo took a steady, deep breath through his tight chest, letting the words sink in.

“Does that- … _really_?” Kuroo asked, leaning forward in his excitement. He probably looked ridiculously eager, because Tsukishima laughed at him.

“If you don't mind me stealing the blankets every night,” Tsukishima confirmed. Kuroo was pretty sure he was seconds away from combusting with all the feelings he was experiencing.

“Steal them,” Kuroo said, rather seriously, before leaning into a kiss. Tsukishima relaxed within his hold, returning the kiss with his lips curled upward. Kuroo wasn't sure if the blond was still laughing at his enthusiasm or if he was as happy as Kuroo about this new development. He was pretty okay with both.

“.. it makes sense, now,” Tsukishima said against his lips, before pulling back with a grin. “All those questions. … IKEA, in general.”

Kuroo warmed at being caught.

“I was really nervous,” Kuroo confessed with a soft laugh. Tsukishima's gaze was fond.

“Yeah. I'm a little nervous too, but,” Tsukishima said, wiggling his fingers in between Kuroo's own. “Someone has to keep you in line.”

Kuroo laughed, and it sounded much too loud in the small space of his car.

“I'm not even going to argue. You can keep me in line forever, Kei,” Kuroo insisted, lifting one of Tsukishima's hands to kiss his fingers. He was delighted at the blush dusting Tsukishima's cheeks. “There is one thing we're doing, though, and I won't take no for an answer.”

“Hm. What is that?” Tsukishima asked, suspicious.

“The glow-in-the-dark stars are going on our bedroom ceiling,” Kuroo said firmly. 

“... do they have to?” Tsukishima asked, looking pained.

“Don't pretend like you don't like them,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I can casually lose them in the move,” Tsukishima countered.

“Don't you dare,” Kuroo said, tightening his hold. “Do I need to come up right now and grab them?”

“No,” Tsukishima said, eyes dancing with mirth. “I guess I'll deal with that. It's actually better than what I thought you were going to say.”

“Oh?” Kuroo asked, curious.

“I thought you were going to say we had to go back to IKEA and buy that stupid broccoli spoon,” Tsukishima admitted, his face scrunching up. Kuroo's laughter filled the car again.

Yeah.

They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have absolutely nothing against the names Hernando and Susie.
> 
> PS 2014 lamp: http://isimanica.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/ikea-todesstern-lampe-bemerkenswert-auf-kreative-deko-ideen-zusammen-mit-star-wars-10.jpg


End file.
